Now It's My Turn
by GinaTheCupcake
Summary: Always risking his life for hers. She knew that, but didn’t want to acknowledge it. Now when the tables have turned and his heart is no longer there, who would protect her? Who would protect him? Now she believes it’s her turn now. Rimahiko


_**AHHH!!! I'M BACK MINNA!! But now I found a new obsession…Shugo Chara!! I still like Tokyo Mew Mew, but I don't know…I somehow lost interest in it. I guess because I got bored with it. I'm not really sure if I'm gonna continue with "In Love With Platinum" or not, but we'll see. I've also been busy making videos on youtube if any of yall want to want to check them out! Well…here's my new fave couple…Rimahiko!!! Please Enjoy Chapter 1 of "Now It's My Turn!!"**_

_**PS: This story takes place during the Doki! Episodes while Lulu is still in it and Rhythm is not born yet. She actually comes in the story later on. Gomen Lulu haters.**_

Summary:

**Always risking his life for hers. She knew that, but didn't want to acknowledge it. Now when the tables have turned and his heart is no longer there, who would protect her? Who would protect **_**him?**_** Now she believes it's her turn now.**

Now It's My Turn

_A Rimahiko Fanfic_

_Chapter 1: Confrontation_

"Another Sunday, another meeting," replied the current Queen. She flipped through the pages of her "Famous Comedians" calendar to see all of the Sundays marked with "Guardian Meeting" In large, dark red sharpie. Tadase has been scheduling meetings like a mad man…literally…ever since Easter has been on the move again and also, Seiyo was planning a graduation festival for the six graders this year as a farewell present. She sighed as Kusukusu neared her side, perching herself on top of her shoulder.

"Rima, what's the matter? Don't you love going to the meetings? It's another reason to smile and to see all your friends!" The fairy-size clown giggled her famous laugh.

"Of course I do," Rima replied, "I love seeing everyone and hanging out with them, but lately...."

Yes, true that our Little Lonely Queen embraced every moment spent with her Guardian friends close to her heart. Tadase and his words of wisdom and his peculiar Chara Chage made it merrier. Yaya, with her spunky and uplifting personality made problem seem meaningless, unless she herself was the problem. Amu, who always knew how to place a smile on our Queen and reached out to help others always made Rima feel like she was part of a family instead of just school acquaintances. But then there is that one person…the New Jack…the Former Queen's twin brother…the one who always annoyed her and was a smart mouth to her…yes…Fujisaki Nagihiko.

Rima immediately frowned at the thought of him.

"Rima! Please don't frown! Look! Funny Face!" Kusukusu yet again showed one of her trademark clown gags. Rima glanced at her Chara and gave her a reassuring grin. "Yay! It worked!"

Rima was glad that she had a great Chara. Kusukusu always made her revert back to happy self before the horrible thought of…_him…Fujisaki Nagihiko._

_Ah! There it is again!_ Rima squealed in her mind. _I hate him so much! I don't even know why he's a Guardian! He doesn't even have a Chara! Just because his sister was the Queen doesn't mean he can be a member! _

_RIP!_ There went some of Rima's gorgeous locks to the ground. She has brushed so hard that she had torn her blonde hair out leaving a mess of frizz.

"AAAHHH!!!! See?! He did it again! He's causing trouble and he's not even here!"

For some reason, Rima disliked Nagihiko with all her passion, even when the true motive was not clear to her. Even the first day their eyes met in the Royal Garden, she knew something was strange about him, as if he was hiding something. Also, he always acts as if he knows everything, especially about Amu. Sure, they did meet before Rima ever existed at Seiyo, but how could they have such a great chemistry? And then he would respond with a gleaming smile directed toward her and say "Rima-chan, what's the matter? Is something troubling you?" Why did he always have to be right?! The perfectionist that he was steamed Rima up, and not in a good way either.

Rima clenched her brush I her hand, tensing it with all her strength, as Nagihiko's sparkly laughs filled her thoughts. In no time at all, the handle shattered into pieces. The loud crack of the plastic frightened Kusukusu as she screeched and worried about her owner.

"Rima! Please calm down! Look! Funny Face!" Even though it took longer than usual, Rima's face became less tense and a giggled escaped her petite mouth. "Yay again!" cheered Kukukusu.

"I guess we should be going then," said Rima with the most not-so-sure voice.

As Rima grabbed her Royal Cape and swung it around her back and place her phone on vibrate, Kukukusu aligned her hat off to the side to make it off balance. They stepped out the doors without her parents noticing her missing presence.

Thankfully, right outside her house was a bus stop. They both patiently waited for the bus so they can make their way towards Seiyo Elementary. The short bus ride didn't take but a mere ten minutes for them to arrive at the castle like school. As Rima exited the cramped bus, she reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a handful of yen and gave it to the driver, without knowing the correct amount herself.

"Keep the change," she replied and stepped down, jumping off of the last step onto the cement ground.

"Rima, you know that was your lunch money for this coming week. You won't smile as much if you don't eat," replied Kusukusu as she floated near her bearer's side.

"It's okay. Yaya owes me anyways for all those Pocky sticks I bought her last week," calmly said Rima, not worried about the money issue. She had more important matters to attend to like….

"Good morning Rima-chan!"

_Speak of the Devil._

Rima was caught off guard as she heard that dreaded voice hit her eardrums and her brain processed the familiar sound. She spun around to meet none other than Fujisaki Nagihiko nearing towards her direction as he had that usual grin plastered on his face and waved hello.

"Hmph. Good morning," she responded not making eye contact with his dark honey eyes.

"Is something the matter Rima-chan? You don't look like yourself today," mentioned Nagihiko as he observed her face.

"Does getting to see your annoying mug answer your question ?" she grumbled as she fiercely crossed her arms, blocking the entrance to her heart, "Plus, I have to come to school again tomorrow knowing that I will see that stupid smile of yours again!" She brushed him off and began to head the opposite direction.

"Rima-chan! Wait!" replied Nagihiko. He dashed forward and caught a hold of Rima's delicate doll hand making her gasp out loud. The touch of his hand made her heart skip a beat and her face flustered cherry red, flustered with annoyance that is. His welcoming, affectionate hand did not compliment her rigid, bitter one at that moment.

"What do you want?!" she shot as she whipped her head around, her locks swishing as well, flowing with the movement.

"Hold still," he mouthed as his hand neared her flushed face.

"W-What are you doing?!" she shouted.

"Hold on a sec."

As Nagihiko's hand shortened the space between it and her face, Rima was able to feel her cheeks grow a deeper color of violent red; her skin burned like a furnace being empowered by her racing heart. He reached up to the top of her head and ran his elegant fingers through her golden curly locks. The percussion in her heart reached to a new level of momentum as he continued on and then finally stopped.

"W-What was that for?!" she blurted out, obviously seeing embarrassed.

"Your hair was a little frizzy so I combed it out for you," he said politely as he flashed a "Nagihiko" smile once again. Her percussionist heart continued its rhythmic beat. She "hmphed" once more and faced the direction of the school to head towards the Royal Garden.

"I don't need you to point out all my flaws," she coldly shot out.

"But," the violet-haired boy debated, "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you out? Did you want to walk around having a Bad Hair Day?"

"We are the farthest thing from being friends. Plus, I really doubt that a friend would say negative things for its friend."

"But I didn't say anything negative Rima-chan. All I did was look out for you is all. I would like for you to do the same for me too you know, as my friend."

Rima glared at him with the stink eye and her eyebrow twitched uncontrollably as she prepared herself to lash out and strike. "Okay. You want me to tell the truth as a friend?! You get on my last nerve and I can't stand your guts!" With that said she stormed off with Kusukusu following; whining.

Nagihiko just eyed her as she stomped her tiny feet down the cobblestone path leading to the green house.

"Only you Rima-chan, only you."

_That useless boy! Why does he always have to push my buttons?! One day he's gonna get it. Just you wait and see Fujisaki Nagihiko!_

"Rima-tan! Nagi! Yaho!" Rima and Nagihiko both look up to see Yaya waving frantically at the two of them.

"Good morning Mashiro-san, Fujisaki-kun," replied the chibi king.

"Hi Rima, Nagihiko. Tadase-kun was just about to start the meeting," replied Amu as she sat down in her available seat.

Rima and Nagihiko walked up towards their seat, eyeing each other with electricity of rivals. Everyone else practically could see the sparks fly.

"Well, both of you seem chirpy today," Tadase commented as he noticed the tension between the Jack and the Queen.

"It's a long story," was all Rima said, "Let's get this over with."

"Okay," began Tadase as he shuffled through a pile of documents, "As everyone has realized, Easter has dispatched some kind of new egg that make the respected bearer's Chara Nari at will. The ? Eggs."

"Those are real scary!!" whined Yaya.

"Yes, well so far, we don't have a lead of who Easter has been sending in order to do this dirty work. The only thing I was able to spot was this." Tadase reached into the pile and pulled out a stunning drawing of what seemed to be a beautiful ruby red jewel hung on golden tread, complements to Amu's Chara Change with Miki. "It seems that everyone who has been a victim has worn this necklace some time or another during ? Chara Nari."

"That's too kawaii to be evil!" whined Yaya once again.

"And the Embryo has been showing up a lot lately around these too," mentioned Amu.

This time, it was Nagihiko that spoke up. "Yeah. Another thing that I noticed is that the people that have fallen victim are those who are sure of themselves and have very weak hearts eggs or are arguing within themselves. Those necklaces draw out those darks feelings."

_No duh. Quit trying to be important! _Thought Rima as she glared at her neighbor.

"What we need to do," continued Nagihiko, "Is come up with a plan that will lure the culprit out. We can't risk anymore hearts eggs to be put in danger."

"But what can we do Nagi?" questioned Yaya as she chomped on some fresh baked goods. Nagihiko placed his hand on his chin and gave off a look of brainstorming. The other Guardians did the same except for Rima whose fuse was burning down to the root as the Jack's Chair continued to add to the ignition.

"I've got it!" he cheered, "All we have to do is set up a decoy!"

"How do we do that without hurting anybody?" Amu wondered.

"Well, I don't think none of us are down enough to lure them in, but I guess we can survalance the school and keep an eye on those that seem depressed."

"That sound like a good idea!"

_What a dumb plan! Why does he keep on thinking that he's the one in charge? He's thinks he's a hot shot huh?!_

Just at that moment, the kind boy's grin grew even larger and wider as another brilliant plan was born out of his mind.

"Hey, since the Charas can sense ? Eggs, can you guys sense ones that are about to turn into X Eggs?" he turned to Pepe.

"I'm pretty sure we can if we all work together-dechu!" she happily replied.

"Good work Fujisaki-kun!" congratulated Tadase, "Now we can finally find out who's responsible."

"We are finally kick Easter's butt!" rooted Yaya.

"Let's give a toast," presented Amu, "To the Guardians and for finally putting an end to Easter!"

"Cheers!" everyone said as Rima eyed them in their celebration as they clinked their tea cups together. She sat frozen, making no sudden movement to further this ridiculous party. She did not see the point in it. So what if Nagihiko found a solution? If she found that out before he did, no one would of cheered her on. She looked down at her murky tea and saw her reflection of anger as her hand rattled the little delicate china cup.

Then, the last person she even wanted to hear from, opened his mouth.

"Rima, what's wrong? You seem upset," Nagihiko sympathetically asked as he noticed her gaze at her cup.

_That's IT!!!_

Her hand clenched and shattered the beautiful cup, pieces flailing across the table, coating it with sharp ridges of china. A sharp pain ran through her fragile hand. She looked down with a robotic motion. Blood.

Everyone gasped and shouted her name along with many reassuring lines that seem to fail their purpose, but the only person that took action was none other than the Jack's Chair himself.

"You okay Rima-chan?" He said as he tried to bandaged her hand with the only thing available to him; his cape.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted, tears escaping her candy eyes, as she slapped his hand away.

"Rima-chan…"

"I don't see what everyone likes about you! You can fool the others, but you can't win me over with your games!" But this little girl was not through. Her voice now quieted down, but it didn't lose its stinging potential. She shot her gaze at him and focused like a hawk.

"I don't even know why you are a Guardian. With no Shugo Charas, you are completely worthless. Don't think you can rely on 'your precious sister's reputation as being the previous Queen.' Why don't you do us all a favor and quit the Guardians. Leave for all I care."

As a finale to her little rampage, she took his cloak and dropped it on the ground. The rest of the group had their lips shut, Rima's statement leaving them breathless. By now she had broken the link between their eyes, but she can sense the damage she has caused.

For the first time, Fujisaki Nagihiko remained silent.

She turned her opposite direction and headed off, trying not to look behind her at the soul she just had broken.

_Quit the Guardians? Worthless…Temari…my unnamed egg…worthless…_

"Oh!" gasped the little Shugo Chara with the peculiar accent.

"What is it Nana?"

"I sense a feller in a hepin' of trouble! We have to find em' fast Lulu!"

"Our next victim huh?"

_**A/N: Wow! It's such a long time since I've written something, so I'm still a little rusty in my writing. Sorry if it's not as good as some of y'all expected. But I hope everyone enjoyed nonetheless!! So what's gonna happen to Nagi?!?! I hate to make him so depressed in this story, but I really wanted to see him fall victim in the anime and it never happened since his eggs where dormant for awhile. Gomen NAGI-KUN!! I don't mean to hurt you!!**_

_**Well, I hope everyone reviews. I take creative criticism!! Or just tell me what you think!!**_

_**ARIGATO!!**_


End file.
